


Caller ID

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: Chika, You, and Riko take pictures of each other for their caller ID.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko & Takami Chika & Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Caller ID

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in S1E11 how Chika's and You's caller ID pictures of Riko follow one after the other, with Riko eating a sandwich? Well, this story depicts the origin of those pictures, as well as some caller ID pictures for Chika and You.

"Chika-chan! Why can't you just take a normal picture of me?!" demanded Riko, sandwich in hand as she chased the laughing ginger through the trees.

"Because this is more fun!" replied Chika as she darted left and right, phone clasped in hand.

The ginger dodged another swipe of Riko's arms and gained some ground, hurriedly scurrying up a tree. Unfortunately, Chika's tree climbing skills were fairly poor, and the most she managed to do was cling to the underside of a thick, low hanging branch with her arms and legs, only just barely managing to keep her phone out of Riko's reach. The redhead wore an annoyed expression as she tugged on Chika's torso in an attempt to separate her from the tree branch, grunting as her labors proved fruitless.

"You-chan!" called Riko in between tugs, "Help me get her down!"

"You-chan, don't! Stay strong!" cried Chika, grunting at the strain of holding on.

A short distance away, the third member of their little trio giggled at her friends' antics, even as she approached to lend aid to one of the two. "Stand back Riko-chan," instructed You as she rolled up her sleeves. "Let me handle Chika-chan." Then she audibly cracked her knuckles.

Riko complied as You stepped up. "What?! You-chan, what are you going to do to me?" asked Chika, trying to twist her neck so she could look down at what You was about to do.

The brunette raised her arms out to Chika, much like Riko had done. But instead of trying to pull the girl off with force, she tried a different tactic.

"Tickle Attack!" she shouted, running her fingers all along Chika's sides.

The ginger shrieked in delight as You's fingers danced along all the right places, dealing a super effective blow to Chika's grip on the tree. Her grip gave way suddenly and Chika fell from the branch with a genuine yelp of fear, only to be caught halfway in a pair of strong, solid arms. Chika's face coated itself in a sea of hot red as You's twinkling blue eyes gazed down at her in mischief, the stronger girl smirking.

"Your phone, princess?" asked You.

Riko made a swipe for the device but Chika recoiled into a smaller frame in You's arms, just barely avoiding Riko's hand. "No!" she protested, "I need these!"

"No you don't! You just want them because it makes me look ridiculous," pouted Riko.

Chika shook her head in disagreement. "They're funny and absolutely deserve to be saved!"

The redhead let out an annoyed sigh. "Why do you even want those pictures so badly? Why won't a regular one suffice?"

"But Riko-chan, this way is better! We're not just putting a picture to a phone number. We're capturing memories!"

"The only thing you're capturing is a weird picture of me!"

"That's not true! Every time you call, I'll think back to this moment, when it was just you, me, and You-chan having fun in the forest. And it'll make me happy."

"That's..." trailed Riko.

"Won't it make you happy too?" continued Chika, "Aren't you also having fun?"

Riko turned away bashfully. "I am," she admitted.

"Then we should take every effort to capture these memories! We owe it to our future selves!"

"...I suppose you may have a point," sighed Riko. "Fine. You can keep the photos."

Chika let out a beaming smile, immediately setting one of them as her caller ID picture for Riko.

"You know," piped up You, "While I absolutely agree we should do our best to preserve memories, it seems a bit one sided to only get Riko-chan looking ridiculous."

Both her friends looked to her in confusion. "Umm... You-chan? What do you mean by that?" asked Chika.

The brunette's reply was a sly grin. "Riko-chan, your phone has a decent camera, right?" The redhead smiled in understanding and nodded as she readied her phone for a picture.

Scarlet eyes widened in realization. "Wait- AHHH!"

Chika yelped in alarm as she was suddenly thrust over You's shoulder from a princess carry to a fireman carry, upper body dangling freely as You's strong arms kept hold of her legs. She looked around in abject bewilderment, until the sound of pictures being taken alongside Riko's giggling finally tipped her off. "This is not the kind of memory I want to capture!" she wailed.

* * *

After the ginger had been freed from her unfortunate position and the caller ID pictures had been set, Chika immediately rounded on You.

"I think it's time for You-chan to do something ridiculous and embarrassing now!" she declared.

"It's only fair," agreed Riko, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I'm game," accepted You with a chuckle. "Though you know, I don't embarrass easily."

"Hmm... What can we get You-chan to do that would embarrass her?" wondered Chika aloud. She gasped as an idea popped into her mind. "I've got it! Riko-chan, give You-chan a lap pillow!"

"EH?!" chorused the other two simultaneously.

"W-W-Why am I suddenly involved in this?!" stuttered the redhead with a blush.

"Because You-chan and I have been together forever. She wouldn't get embarrassed if I gave her one," reasoned Chika matter-of-factly.

"Actually..." mumbled You under her breath.

"And we don't have any better ideas, do we?" continued the ginger.

Riko had to admit that they didn't. Sighing with resignation, she got on the grass and patted her thighs, gesturing for You to rest her head. You did so with obvious reluctance, the brunette blushing brightly as she settled onto Riko's lap.

"Smile for the camera," called Chika as she began snapping photos.

The brunette did her best to remain still as the camera did its work, but after several seconds passed with no end in sight, she began to get antsy. "How many pictures are you taking?" asked You, squirming against the redhead's body.

Chika shrugged. "Dunno. As many as I can."

"Ah, that's more than enough, isn't it?" The brunette eventually turned over so she was burying her face into Riko's soft stomach. Riko's blush became luminescent.

"Oh, that's another memory we should capture!" exclaimed Chika as she adjusted her aim to capture Riko's crimson face. "Nice idea You-chan!"

"Th-That's good enough!" declared Riko as she gently rolled You off her thighs. She scrambled back to her feet, somehow managing to avoid Chika's camera. "We've all done this now, so next time we take pictures they can be normal ones."

Next to her, You nodded. "Right! Let's not force ourselves to be ridiculous anymore."

"Aww..." pouted Chika as she lowered her phone. "Alright."

"Ahem. Anyways, let's get back to our picnic, shall we?" suggested Riko.

"Ah, Riko-chan," said You, "I think you might need a new sandwich." She pointed to the ground, where Riko had indeed dropped her food when she had tried to pry Chika away from the tree earlier.

"My lunch!"

"It's fine, it's fine," dismissed Chika with a wave of her hand, "The three of us can get a quick meal before the bus comes. It's just more memories for us to make, right?"

You and Riko shared a glance and smiled. "Yeah," agreed Riko. "Let's go make more memories!"

**~END~**


End file.
